<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New York, 1931 by 0_psique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595213">New York, 1931</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique'>0_psique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Acting Like a Married Couple, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Nos gusta bailar juntos, Andy—sonrió a su vez Yusuf, recordando perfectamente cómo, en efecto, danzaron y danzaron, sin que nada más alrededor de ellos existiera, únicamente la música marcándoles el ritmo y los pasos a seguir, el lazo inquebrantable de sus manos y la sincronización impecable de sus movimientos en la pista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New York, 1931</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harucm/gifts">Harucm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Regalo para Susi (Harucm) por su cumpleaños! Con retraso y escrito rápido para no demorarlo aún más, pero espero que el resultado merezca la pena. En este caso, se tratan de Joe y Nicky en la versión cómic. Lo digo porque no son exactamente como les hago siempre, así que tenedlo presente al leerlo. Ambas sentimos debilidad por ellos en la versión original, así que confío en que le haga ilusión reconocerles en este pequeño fic. La inspiración me ha venido por un post que escribí en Tumblr hace meses justamente imaginando lo que aquí cuento sobre una foto, y que en su momento no usé en ningún fic y, por supuestísimo, por el hype que ha creado la portada de la nueva antología oficial, dibujada por Jacopo Camagni.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New York, 1931</strong>
</p><p>Nile estaba ojeando algunos libros antiguos de Historia del Arte que el equipo guardaba en el piso franco de Malta, mientras el resto de La Vieja Guardia apuraba unos vasos de whisky, cuando un trozo de papel de periódico, amarillento y quebradizo por el paso del tiempo, se deslizó de entre las páginas de un grueso volumen sobre pintura vanguardista. </p><p>—¿Y esto...?</p><p>Andrómaca oteó por encima de su hombro. </p><p>—Oh, Nueva York, 1931. Chicos, sois vosotros—rememoró, echándole un rápido vistazo a la fotografía y al comentario al pie de ésta, reconociendo el momento captado.</p><p>—A ver—Yusuf la tomó con curiosidad, y al momento su expresión pícara reveló que él también caía en la cuenta. Se la enseñó al italiano sentado frente a él, y sólo con aquel fugaz intercambio de miradas se lo dijeron todo—Pues deberías saber lo que es, siendo norteamericana. ¿No te suenan las maratones de baile de los años 30? </p><p>—Mmm. Algo. La educación ahora es una mierda, qué quieres—se defendió ella. </p><p>—Todo comenzó con el crac del 29. La Bolsa estadounidense se hundió, en su más catastrófica caída hasta la fecha, como bien habrás estudiado, y la Gran Depresión azotó el país por más de dos décadas. La pobreza y la desesperación hicieron estragos entre la población y, como forma de desahogo y a la vez un medio para conseguir algo caliente que llevarse a la boca, se inventaron estas maratones de baile, en donde las parejas debían aguantar horas y horas sin parar de bailar. Los ganadores recibían una cena gratis o una recompensa en metálico. Nicky y yo participamos en varias de estas competiciones... Ganando siempre por razones obvias, ya que el cansancio no nos vencía. Alguna que otra vez nos reímos en sus caras, aparentando ser sólo "amigos" que simplemente estaban pasando un rato divertido. </p><p>—Muchas veces—asintió el genovés.</p><p>—Luego repartían la comida y el dinero entre los demás participantes. No creas que se quedaban para ellos el premio—puntualizó Andy, encendiéndose un pitillo. </p><p>—¿Y no os llamaron nunca la atención?—se extrañó Nile, pensando en cómo se consideraba la homosexualidad en aquellos tiempos.</p><p>—Te sorprendería lo ciega que puede estar la gente por sus propios prejuicios, Nile—se explicó el magrebí—En lugar de aplicar el principio metodológico de la navaja de Ockham y pensar que lo más sencillo y lógico es deducir que tenemos una relación romántica, prefieren buscar excusas para no tener que hacer frente a la realidad de que somos una pareja conformada por dos hombres. </p><p>—Vamos, que aunque salte a la vista que son un par de maricones, la peña opta por creer que son colegas o compañeros de piso, porque es más fácil encajar eso en sus diminutas cabezas—añadió Andy, dándole un toque más prosaico a las palabras de Joe, por si no hubieran quedado lo suficientemente claras. </p><p>—Gracias por el apunte, jefa—murmuró Nicky, mirando el fondo de su vaso, con una ceja ligeramente enarcada. </p><p>—Qué guapos estáis, aunque se vea poco nítida la foto... Nicky, ¿llevabas perilla entonces? Me molan tus tirantes, Joe—rió la chica, sin apartar la vista del recorte de periódico. El italiano, de más altura, sostenía a Joe mientras le dedicaba una arrobada sonrisa, y Yusuf parecía capturado justo en el momento de soltar una de sus sonoras risotadas, asido con fuerza a su amado. </p><p>—Tendrías que haberles visto el día que se casaron—comentó Andrómaca, dando una calada a su cigarro, volteando su marcado perfil griego hacia "sus niños"—Me consta que en su noche de bodas no follaron. Doy por hecho que al día siguiente sí, pero esa noche, no. Estuvieron bailando hasta que les echaron del local. No pararon ni para comer o beber; menuda forma ridícula de hacer uso de nuestros niveles de estamina...—gruñó con tono de reproche, pero su media sonrisa contaba otra historia. </p><p>—Nos gusta bailar juntos, Andy—sonrió a su vez Yusuf, recordando perfectamente cómo, en efecto, danzaron y danzaron, sin que nada más alrededor de ellos existiera, únicamente la música marcándoles el ritmo y los pasos a seguir, el lazo inquebrantable de sus manos y la sincronización impecable de sus movimientos en la pista. Bailaron aunque el sudor les pegó la ropa a la piel, a pesar de que sus respiraciones sofocadas apenas les dejaron musitar un "te quiero" ahogado en el oído del otro, aun cuando los besos que se dieron se quebraron una y otra vez con cada giro y cada carcajada arrancada. Había cierta poesía en ello, pues fue como enmendar y revertir su primer encuentro, cuando el sol se ocultó, la noche les envolvió y el amanecer les alcanzó, pero ellos continuaban tratando de arrebatarse la vida, en vano.</p><p>—Sois tal para cual...</p><p>—Por supuesto. Alguien tiene que cargar con las cajas más pesadas—Yusuf se giró hacia su esposo, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. </p><p>—Y alguien tiene que llegar a los estantes más altos—completó Nicolò, divertido, devolviéndole la mirada al amor de su vida. </p><p>........................... </p><p>Cuando ambas mujeres se fueron a dormir, y la pareja quedó por fin a solas, el vibrante sonido de una melodía de jazz swing saliendo de un ajado gramófono evidenció que ellos dos no tenían pensado irse a la cama aún. </p><p>—¿Bailas, Yusuf...?—con un suave susurro, el genovés le tendió la mano, invitante.</p><p>El brillo titilante de emoción en los ojos negros de su marido ya adelantaba la respuesta de sus labios. </p><p>—¿Contigo, habibi...? Siempre. Hasta que el alba nos sorprenda. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>